Right Here, Right Now
by dapperyklutz
Summary: Right here, it was time to show him how she really felt. Right now, it was time for him to forget everything surrounding him, just her.' SSHG, sweet and fluffy one-shot. slightly OOC. Set after the Final Battle.


_Author's Notes: This story just suddenly popped into my head one day while I was listening to the song 'Right here, Right now' by Zac Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens of HSM3. Anyway, this I assume, would be a PWP and OOC one-shot. And of course, being the aspiring writer I am, I can't help but to just type it all down in just three hours. Please, no flames. This would actually be my second SSHG one-shot. I also dedicate this story to the inspiration behind it, "24"... _

_Now, what else can I say? Ahh, yes... Kudos to the marvelous J.K. Rowling! Characters, places, song and lyrics don't belong to me (unfortunately)XD... Except the plot, of course. Please leave a review as well! I'm on the edge of my seat now, desperately wanting to know of your reaction to this. Enjoy!_

* * *

Right here, it was time to show him how she really felt.

Right now, it was time for him to forget everything surrounding him, just her.

Hermione Granger was currently at the Great Hall one evening. It was her last year at Hogwarts and she was definitely going to miss everything there. On the contrary, Dumbledore had thought up of a singing performance for the Seventh years and surprisingly, the Staff was considered to be in it as well. It was a production originally made by Kenny Ortega entitled High School Musical. But to make things relevant, the meddling wizard thought that it would bring two certain people together once and for all.

Severus Snape, one-time Death Eater turned spy and Order of Merlin 1st class awardee, was still the Potions Professor of said school. True, he despised teaching majority of the humans often called dunderheads and blundering idiots, but he couldn't help but feel the passion to teach. And grudgingly, he had to sing alongside the know-it-all... The nerve of that meddling old codger! But, truth be told, he can't help but to feel a great and utter respect for the young attractive witch. He knew, deep down as he continued to stop himself, that he was madly in love with her. And, no surprise there, the feeling is mutual.

"Alright, everyone! This is it, the last performers tonight are two of the most intelligent people the wizarding world has ever had," Albus's voice rang loud in the large dining hall as everyone from all year levels, and including the staff, quieted down as Dumbledore left the stage that had set up for the evening's event.

The stage was designed magnificently. There was a small tree-house that hung at least five feet in the air and the last performers of the night, Hermione and Severus (who got picked to duet, by the way) sat down on the wooden 'floor' as they both faced the audience. Hermione was wearing a white dress that had little strapless frills on the shoulders and flowed down just above her knees. The dress was V-necked in shape and slightly revealed her cleavage. Her hair, now tamed thanks to puberty stage, hung loosely in curls as it reached just two inches above her elbow.

Severus, on the contrary, was wearing for the first time in all history, muggle clothes. And, not to mention, coloured ones, too! He was wearing dark blue jeans and a grey undershirt with a blue and grey v-necked shape hooded jacket. As instructed by the Headmaster, and of course requests from the muggle-born students who knew of High School Musical, that they both dress like Troy and Gabriella would. His hair was no longer long as he decided, due to the Final Battle that happened almost a year ago, to change his appearance now that he is free of service to anyone. He had it cut short, but not too short so that some strands of hair still fell over his eyes, which always gives him this very mysterious and sexy look that made almost all the girls weak in the knees. Yes, it is quite evident now that Severus had become the school's, but more like the world's, attractive man in the wizarding world, even beating Harry!

And so, to their performance. The two had decided to have a little act before launching in on their singing. They had both agreed that due to the sweet and intimate looks and gestures they'll be sharing, they will only look at it as acting, nothing else. Only Dumbledore knew of the act, as they wanted to surprise everyone, and the headmaster thought that they wouldn't be able to keep their feelings from each other for too long.

Starting now.

"I can't believe graduation is a week from now," spoke Hermione softly to Severus who was also seated on the wooden 'floor' of the levitating tree-house next to her. The rest, bar Dumbledore, watched confusedly at them as they expected them to sing, not act.

"I know, 'Mione," replied Severus just as softly. They had both come to terms on first name basis and agreed to just stick to their names while acting. The stage was also charmed to have their voices loud enough for everyone to hear, even if it's a whisper. "And a week from now, you'll be legally called an adult."

"It just scares me, you know," confessed Hermione sheepishly as she stared at her hands. What she just found out right now was that she's going to mean every word she's going to say to him.

"What does?" asked Severus calmly as he scooted closer to her, smirking as their thighs touched and the audience to stifle their squeals and giggles. He then propped his right leg up, his right arm resting around it. "That you're finally going to face adulthood anytime soon or...?"

"It's all happening so fast, Sev," blurted Hermione out suddenly. "I'll be leaving Hogwarts a week from now. Which means I'll be leaving all the good and bad memories I have shared with everyone here in this castle. I'm going to miss every waking moment of it, as I will be moving on with life now."

"I get what you mean," replied Severus sympathetically to the young witch sitting beside him. He just found out that they weren't acting anymore. Yes, they still stuck to the script, but the way they're both expressing it now was really coming from their hearts. "I'm really going to miss your presence in the castle. No more know-it-all whom I can deduct points from."

The audience chuckled at this, how true the words were. Hermione just smiled softly at him then rested her head against his shoulder, earning gasps of surprise from the crowd, bar Dumbledore of course. Inwardly, the two smirked triumphantly at their accomplishment to shock the audience.

"I just wish time would slow down, you know," admitted Hermione wistfully as she stared at the Great hall's ceiling, where the stars and crescent moon showed up above. It was such a beautiful night, and being beside Severus just completes it. "So that we can both savour the moment, just one last time." She sighed as she closed her eyes, knowing what was coming next now.

Severus took a deep breath, knowing that it was time for their actual performance. He looked up at the sky briefly before staring at the crowd before them as they were all anticipating of what was going to happen next. It was now or never, for her to know how he really felt. The only option he had was to pour out everything he's been feeling for the past three years in this song.

He took another deep breath as he distinctly heard the piano start playing.

_"Hmm... Yeah yeah_

_Can you imagine?_

_What would happen_

_If we could have any dream?_

_I'd wish this moment_

_Was ours to own it_

_And that it would never leave..."_

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, knowing it was her cue to. She was rendered speechless at the emotions raging in her soon-to-be ex-professor's voice. It was a mixture of sadness, hope, despair and, her stomach did somersaults at the last assumption... love? She got lost again in Severus's voice as she continued to listen to his verse.

_"Then I would thank that star_

_That made our wish come true_

**_(Come true... ooohh)_**

_'Coz He knows that where you are_

_Is where I should be, too..."_

Severus had never felt so emotional in his life, except when Lily had died and when they won the Final Battle. But that didn't compare to what he was feeling right now; he just realized how important she was to him. And so, when he was about to sing the chorus, he decided to come clean and just express to the beautiful witch beside him how he doesn't want to let her go, ever. He slid his left hand over her right and then entwined their fingers together, shocking the audience, including Dumbledore and Hermione who thought that it wasn't part of the rehearsal.

_"Right here, right now_

**_(Yeah, yeah)_**

_I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view_

_'Coz you mean everything..."_

Hermione turned her head to look at him and then smiled lovingly as she squeezed his hand affectionately, earning Severus a shiver down his spine.

_"Right here, I promise you somehow_

_That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be_

**_(To be)_**

_But right now there's you and me..."_

Hermione sang along to the last three words as Severus's face, for the first time again, broke into a first true smile. The young witch decided to come clean, thinking along the way that there was no other way how she can express her undying love to the mysterious and cantankerous man beside her. Rehearsals be damned!

_"If this were forever_

_What could be better?_

_We've already proved it worked_

_But in two thousand one hundred twenty-three hours_

_A bend in the universe..."_

She sang those lines by looking deep into his obsidian eyes. She desperately wanted him to know how she really felt about him, how she can't live without him. She smiled while singing as she felt his thumb massage her knuckles in an almost loving way. She then looked at the crowd and gestured her left hand to them as she continued to sing the next few lines, her voice ringing loud, clear and emotional, much to the great surprise of Severus.

_"Is gonna make everything_

**_(Everything)_**

_In our whole world change_

_**(It's all changing)**..."_

When Hermione reached the second line, she teased him by leaning forward as their noses slightly touched. She pulled back slowly as she witnessed with great pleasure that the once snarky Potions professor blushed, a sight worth seeing. Severus, in return, decided to return the gesture in a different way. He lifted his left arm, their intertwined hands still intact and then circled it around Hermione's body as it rested just below her waist.

_"And you know that where we are_

**_(Where we are)_**

_Will never be the same_

_**(Oh, no)** Oh, no..."_

Severus released her hand when Hermione sang the last part and then suddenly stood up as they both started to sing the chorus. Severus spread his arms open wide as he faced the crowd for the first time. They all cheered loudly and then almost immediately quieted down when Professor McGonagall glared at them for interrupting the intimate and romantic performance.

_"Right here, right now_

**_(Right now)_**

_I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view_

_Cause you mean everything_

_**(Everything)**..."_

Hermione looked up at him, her left hand clutching her heart as if indicating to him that she's definitely loving the view, no doubt about that. He reached out both his hands to her as they continued to sing the next lines. Hermione accepted it gratefully as the man before her pulled her up smoothly, their hands still clasped together as Severus pulled her close to him, their noses touching and their lips merely three inches apart. This position earned a lot of squeals and whoots from the crowd as both singers smiled lovingly at each other.

_"Right here, I promise you somehow_

**_(Somehow we're gonna)_**

_That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be_

**_(To be)_**

_But right now there's you and me..."_

Hermione suddenly let go of his hands as she did a pirouette while Severus grinned a very boyish grin that could've made Dumbledore very proud. He took off his hooded jacket and was rewarded by gasps from the crowd as they all finally witnessed the lean muscles of his chest and arms through his long sleeved shirt. When they were about to reach the bridge of the song, the levitating tree house rotated slowly to the audience's left as the performers started to move around the place. It was, of course, rewarded by "ooh's" and "aah's" from the crowd, Albus chuckling merrily.

_"Oh we know it's coming_

**_(Coming)_**

_And it's coming fast..."_

Hermione walked around the tree house as it rotated to her right. She did another pirouette as she sang the first lines of the bridge, this time with both her hands clutching her heart almost delicately.

_"It's always you and me_

**_(Ohh yeah)_**

_So let's make this second last_

_Make it last..."_

Severus came up behind her and suddenly grabbed her by the waist, earning a squeal of surprise and delight from the beautiful angel. He lifted her up and spun her around until they reached the inside of the tree-house, their position very close and quite evident for everyone to see as they desperately attempted to stifle their whoots and high-pitched squeals coming from the girls. Severus looked deep into Hermione's eyes as the latter smiled one of the most breathtaking smiles he had ever seen come from such a stunning and exquisite witch. Unconsciously, they both held hands as they started to sing once more, their hearts beating 100 miles per hour at the extremely close contact, their chests touching this time.

_"Right here_

_Ooohh... right now_

_I'm looking at you_

_And my heart loves the view..."_

Severus slowly let go of her left hand from his right and gently caressed her jaw line, sending electric sparks through Hermione's body and a shiver to run down his spine. She closed her eyes for a moment, savouring the feeling of every inch of him close to hers as he sang the third line. When it came to the fourth, she reluctantly opened her eyes and gave him another one of her breathtaking smiles before squeezing his left hand affectionately.

_"'Coz you mean everything..!"_

She slowly dragged him behind her and out of the 'house' as the levitating tree-house rotated slowly once more, but this time to their left. Severus trailed behind her, their hands still intertwined together as they both returned to the same spot where they started.

_"Right here, I promise you somehow_

_That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be_

**_(To be)_**

_But right now there's you and me ..."_

While singing the chorus, Severus took all the courage he had left and edged closer to Hermione, who didn't look repulsed by this gesture. In fact, she did the opposite. She looked up at him and then raised her chin, as if in a daring way. Severus smiled a lopsided smile as he leaned his face towards her, but not too close enough. Hermione did the same, and then Severus inched closer again. When Hermione made the last move, their noses now touched and both couldn't help but be lost in the moment. They both closed their eyes, drinking in every moment of it right now as both unconsciously nuzzled each other's noses in an obviously loving way.

_"You and me_

_**(You and me)**..."_

Hermione opened her eyes when she sang the last words of the song, Severus following suit. Then doing the unexpected, much to the pleasure of the audience, he wrapped his arms around her, but made sure both their noses were still touching. Hermione sighed in content as she leaned against him, not breaking eye contact. If this was how it felt like to be held by the man of your dreams, then she's definitely not going to back out without doing what she has already planned on doing. Her hands came to rest on top of his long and slender ones, as if begging him not to let go of the moment.

_"Ohh You and me_

_But right now there's you and me..."_

The last words were sung in almost a whisper as both finally lost it. Severus was in fact, the first one to lose it as he finally grabbed the opportunity at hand and gently, but slowly, touched his lips to her full and red ones. This earned a huge gasp of shock from the entire audience, bar Dumbledore whose eyes just twinkled brightly that it would cause people who would look his way to assume that his eyes are, in fact, stars. But to the said people at hand, they didn't give a damn if they were now kissing in front of the entire school, from ghosts to staff alike.

Hermione felt her heart stop beating for a moment when his delicious-looking lips touched hers in an almost fragile way. When her mind finally processed that Severus Snape, Potions Master and her soon-to-be ex-professor, was kissing her, she responded almost at once. She felt all oxygen leave her in just that simple, sweet yet passionate kiss. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair as she finally found a better position for them to kiss. Severus, in return, wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer as if afraid he'll wake up from a dream. He felt his head spin at the feel of her lips against his, not to mention the battle of tongues. They kissed for another couple of minutes when they both distinctly heard the wildest of cheers ever coming from the audience. Reluctantly, they both let go for air to look at the crowd before them. Whoots and shouts of pleasure were ringing loud and unclear around the perimeter of the Great Hall as both Hermione and Severus blushed furiously, earning another round of tumultuous applause from the audience.

Hermione turned her head slowly to her Potions professor and the love of her life. Severus, in turn, did the same as their eyes made contact. For a moment, both didn't say a thing to the other, afraid of the other's reaction. The cheers died down eventually, thanks to the death glare courtesy of McGonagall, as everyone stared at the obvious love-struck couple expectantly.

Finally, Hermione smiled and then whispered, forgetting the fact that everyone can still hear her, "I've always wanted to do that."

Severus smirked which made Hermione weak in the knees, but thanks to his tight hold on her she still managed to balance herself.

"You have no idea what you do to me for the past three years," whispered back Severus as both were oblivious to the fact that everyone was still present and listening to them intently.

Hermione blushed prettily then said quietly, "I never want to let you go, our song says it all." She was referring to the song they just performed tonight and she couldn't help but thank the composers who wrote that piece of art.

"Don't worry, my angel, I don't and never intend on doing that. Starting now," spoke Severus as he leaned forward again. He inhaled deeply as he smelled her perfume, strawberry with a hint of vanilla. "It's this moment that matters the most. Right here, with you, it's definitely starting to feel like the beginning of another chapter of my life."

"And right now, it's you I want to spend the rest of my life with," replied Hermione lovingly.

No words were spoken next as Severus crashed his lips to hers in a searing and passionate kiss. They expressed their love for each other through that kiss as everyone in front of them cheered happily at them, not knowing two boys look over at Dumbledore, grinning like idiots. Their plan had worked, and it was worth their time too.

Right here, his life was now finally complete with her.

Right now, there's no other place she would rather be but be in his arms forevermore.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
